Something Inevitable
by k.o.soul7
Summary: You are who you are when you think no one is looking but for me, someone always is. But there is an exception, like in the darkness, where no one can see you unless they know that there's something to find. To sink or swim, I must decide if the impulse, the lack of hesitation is a good thing or if I just royally screwed up! C/B multi chaptered
1. Something Stupid

A/N: Okay so this idea came to me after I saw the promo for Something Borrowed and after watching the actual movie I had to get this out. AU and OOC but that will change as the chapters go along. I'm crusty and this is unbeta'd so forgive me.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am no Emily Giffin or Cecily Von Ziegesar or Stephanie Savage or Josh Schwartz and therefore do not own _Something Borrowed_ or _Gossip Girl_. If I did, Chuck and Blair would be together for real and Nate wouldn't sleep with every new female character (and they'd give him a proper storyline).

**Quote of the Day:**

Schmidt: [to Cece] You're getting your smell all over the comforter. It took me months to get rid of that heavenly curry smell.

**Chapter 1**

_You are who you really are when you think no one is looking but for me, someone always is. Life is moments, experiences and there are many instances when you find yourself between a rock and a hard place. When your hand is forced to make a decision, to sink or swim. That's when you have to decide…_

Blair Waldorf nervously walked up to the empty looking burlesque club Victrola where she was 'greeted' by two big burly bouncers.

"Mam, this is a private party." The one stated.

"No that's okay. I'm invited," she replied with her signature smirk in place. Straight from the office in her Stella McCartney purple high waisted skirt matched with a white blouse and her favourite red Manolos, she stepped inside and heard the loud thumping of the latest Rihanna song and nervously tugged on her skirt but there still seemed to be no sign of anyone. Of course it was dark so you know, that could partake to that. Her eyes began to adjust to the light so she waited for it and a few seconds later "SURPRISE!" was shouted at her from every direction with people jumping out of every which corner. She did love surprises and would've loved this one if it wasn't so blatantly obvious. Although she had her society smile out, her real won came out drawn out by her enthusiasm looking at just how many had actually come to celebrate with her. Out of the crowd stepped out a leggy, blonde in her short, white, one shoulder dress by Marchesa paired with gold Michael Kors stilettos. She would've been upset that the girl was stealing her thunder if she wasn't her best friend Serena Van der Woodsen in all her tanned, blue eyed glory. She was used to it already. "B!" She came leaping into her arms for a hug, momentarily blinding her with her blonde mane. "Happy birthday, I know you said you didn't want anything but 'quiet and intimate' but I couldn't resist, don't hate me! Are you surprised?" Blair sighed deeply while Serena nudged her waiting for a response. How could she be mad at her when she winced while giving her that 'I'm kinda not sorry I did it but still love you' face.

Her resolve wavered, "I am S! Thank you for all this but gimme a few minutes I need to use the ladies." She'd have to change and fast but luckily she came prepared with that flimsy excuse. Without waiting she practically ran (okay power walked, ladies never _ran_) into the bathroom and pulled out a Jason Wu black number with halter straps, a tight bodice and a willowy skirt. It was conservative enough yet still sexy; just as she pulled it down and over her head a knock came on the door. "Someone's in here," she shouted and shortly pulled a face since the person barged in anyway. "Humphrey?"

"Yea it's me." Her as much of a best friend as Serena, Dan Humphrey, walked right in never mind that it was the ladies room. He unconsciously checked her out before shaking his head to put that thought away. "So you okay with all this?"

She gave him a pointed look, "Well I do enjoy a party as much as the next girl but on my birthday, I would've liked there to have been a little less randoms. But it is my duty as the best friend to please Serena so let's get back out there Dannie boy chop chop!"

"Do we have to?" he whined giving her a puppy dog face.

"Yes we do. You're just here to avoid that heinous ratchet otherwise known as Whoreg-Georgina," she said, gesturing with her hands for him to follow, "I always knew she was psychotic but who knew she was so damn clingy but you did what you did so now she's your problem." Making a pit stop at the bar to get drinks, a gin martini for herself and a beer for him, they turned and almost immediately collided with Georgina. Speak of the devil. "Hey Blair! Happy Birthday!" she said in that annoyingly saccharine sweet voice, stepping forward to hug her. Then her gaze turned towards Dan giving him her version of a sexy look, "It's a little crowded here, do you wanna go somewhere intimate?" She gave him another one of her 'come hither' looks and Dan looked away, clearing his throat.

"It's Blair's birthday, so I wouldn't wanna leave her alone y'know. Common courtesy and all that" Blair smirked again, he was rambling, typical, but how she loved watching him squirm but she did decide to put him out of his misery just as the song changed to an Amy Winehouse number. "I do believe you owe the birthday girl a dance, come on Brooklyn." She said pulling his arm, giving Georgina a glare on her way to the dance floor. After a few songs she decided to do her rounds and thank everyone for coming out, ever the perfect host. She thought she had greeted everyone but she was wrong just as a smooth voice she'd recognise from anywhere said from behind her,

"You enjoying yourself Birthday Girl?" She turned around to come face to face with Chuck Bass. His own signature smirk in place, his dark features dressed in a navy blue suit, Armani of course, with a crisp rose pink shirt open collared nursing a glass of scotch. Huh? She thought to herself, no bowtie or skinny tie or ascot well that was a change from his usual pastel coloured demeanour (save for the pink shirt). She shook her head, "No of course! It's great, I'm loving this!" She gave him her society smile and tried to look like she was having the time of her life. "Mmhmm, you forget that I know you Waldorf," he mused giving her quick once over from head to toe that stirred up something in her she didn't want to recognise.

"So Bass, who's you're friend?" she asked ignoring what had just happened when she noticed the dirty blonde Abercrombie looking guy dressed in jeans and a blue button up that was so simple yet seemed to make him look well, like that. He was standing next to Chuck and staring at her like he knew something she didn't.

"Oh right, I forgot Blair this is my childhood friend Nathaniel Archibald, Nathaniel this is Blair Waldorf. He's like my Serena." Chuck introduced them; smirking at the look Nathaniel gave him before shaking Blair's hand politely.

"Call me Nate," he said giving Chuck a pointed look. All Blair did was laugh at his obvious discomfort from being called by his full first name and for Chuck's obvious mistake. Just as they were about to make idle small talk their attention was brought onto the stage where Serena took the mic and started to speak, "Okay so we all know why we're here right? It's to celebrate Blair 30th birthday but as soon as I get you all know how I'm getting married in 61 days? Well Chuck, baby, that was not my first marriage," the whole audience oooed. A slideshow then appeared on the screen to a picture of Blair and Serena from when they were about 10 years old. "Back when we were 10 Blair and I became soul mates." Everyone awwed, "the best of friends, we had sleepovers, we played dress up, we watched 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' every Sunday with croissants, we planned our weddings! We did everything together-even when we got to Constance and met Dan." A picture of the 3 of them dressed to the nines with Dan in between them popped up. "We still did everything together," Serena continued, "including taking Dan to prom and going to Columbia. Even when I got accepted to Cambridge I declined knowing that I could never leave my Blair behind. So I stayed, I pursued fashion and film while Blair pursued law. We barely saw each other but when we did it was like nothing had changed. I love this amazing girl! I love her even more for introducing me to my fiancé Chuck, love you." The slideshow progressed showing multiple pictures of Blair with Serena and then a few changed to Serena with Chuck which was a little strange considering whose birthday it was. "With that said, we all know why we've here-to celebrate the birth of this beautiful, smart, funny girl. Happy Birthday B." Serena finished with a smile. Everyone cheered and Blair revelled in the attention she so rarely got smiling back at everyone that looked at her. As the clock struck 23h59, Serena came down from the stage and a huge two tier cake was bought out. Vanilla with chocolate fudge frosting, her favourite, with candles lit on top. Everyone crowded and waited for Blair to make a wish and blow out the candles. Eyes closed and whispering to herself she blew out the candles and everyone cheered again, now wishing her birthday wishes on the actual day.

*GGCBGGCBGGCBGGCBGGCBGGCBGGCB *

After a few hours, the party began to die down and the crowd began to thin out, even Serena, who was pulled down from dancing Coyote Ugly style on a table by Chuck earlier-she did always party the hardest. Blair looked around at the basically empty club and turned to face Dan. "Let's get out of here." With that they both turned and walked arms linked to the door. Dan tried and failed miserably to hail a cab for about 5 minutes until finally a limo came rolling up with Chuck walking out of it.

"What's wrong?" Blair asked, wondering why he'd come back.

"Serena left her handbag somewhere in the club and asked me to come back and get it."

"Are you kidding me? That's a $2 000 beautiful Chanel handbag! I'll help you look. Dan I don't know how long it'll take so you can take the limo and I'll meet you for lunch tomorrow?" Dan nodded his head in response, giving her a one armed hug and decided to head home.

Back inside Blair and Chuck decided to do a sweep of the place. Chuck sighed in irritation for the umpteenth time before sighing again in relief when Blair shouted, "Finally!" spotting it underneath the table Serena was dancing on top of an hour prior and stretching to retrieve it. "Well I found it so we can go." She said as they both walked to the entrance, stepping outside again.

"So how about you give me an honest answer this time," Chuck seemed to say, after minutes of silence, "did you have a good time tonight?"

"I had an amazingly…okay time tonight."

"Well, we can still salvage that Waldorf, Arthur's still on the way back from Brooklyn and there's a bar a block away!"

"Are you sure? You really don't have to do this Bass."

"I want to. Come on Blair it's your birthday, one drink?"

"Fine, it better not be some dive bar," she said, scruntching her face in distaste at the thought.

*GGCBGGCBGGCBGGCBGGCBGGCBGGCB *

Before they knew it they found themselves at a bar Blair couldn't care to remember the name of, three drinks in. She watched as Chuck brought her another drink from the bar and couldn't help but notice the woman by the bar leering at him, trying to grab his attention by crossing and uncrossing her legs making her dress ride up more. He seemed so oblivious to it, studying the bottles on display behind the bar. He snapped out of it, grabbed another round from the bartender and walked back to the table, his usual swagger in place. He set down two beers, an uncharacteristic drink for both of them and took his place opposite her at the booth.

"Wow," she marvelled, drawing out the word," you really have no idea the affect you have on women do you?"

"What ever are you talking about?" Chuck asked feigning innocence even though his knowing smirk told her otherwise.

Blair rolled her eyes, shaking her head in response and decided to change the topic. "Remember law school?"

"Of course I do. You were so carefree and funny then."

"Ha! I was funny-am funny! Oh shut up you're the one who used his name as his pick up line!" She said with laughter in her voice.

"Hey, I _am_ Chuck Bass." With that Blair burst into unrestrained laughter after a while she stopped and looked at him before saying, "You ever think that maybe you could've been something different?"

"A CEO," he answered immediately, she gave him a look of confusion before he continued," I always thought I'd be the CEO of some huge business one day but of course, what I want didn't matter to my father so I did the whole law thing instead." Blair gave him a look of understanding, nodding and was about to respond but she saw that that same girl from the bar was still staring at them or Chuck rather trying to get his attention while glaring at her.

"God, she just can't understand it," now he gave her a look of confusion," the bar girl who wants some 'Chuck Bass'," she said smirking at him," she can't even imagine why you'd be here with someone who looks like me. I mean you're both hot and hot people should be with hot people."

Chuck had had enough of her self-deprecating rant, "Excuse me!" The girl at the bar looked up in surprised, smiling in anticipation and Blair gave him a look to say 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing?' "I think you're making my girlfriend here uncomfortable."

"Chuck stop! Oh my God!" Blair said laughing and cursing at herself as she felt her cheeks flame up in crimson from embarrassment yet silently enjoying the look of disgust on the bar girl's face. "Now I remember why I had the hugest crush on you in law school."

"You didn't." Chuck smiling that rare smile of his, thinking she was bluffing.

She laughed, "Of course I did!" Assuming it had been obvious to him. Chuck's smile dropped and his eyes bore into hers for what seemed like forever, trying to decipher if she was lying. Blair couldn't take it anymore so she looked away.

"We should go." She said trying to cut through the tension. They both abruptly stood up and walked out and she blew out a breath she didn't know she was even holding as soon as they got outside. She didn't think it could get any more awkward…

Well, she was wrong, she thought to herself as they slide into Chuck's limo. Chuck gave Arthur instruction of where to go then looked out the window to avoid her gaze. There was nothing but the sounds of the city that never slept and the hum of the vehicle's movement. Inside, Blair was panicking, she thought he knew. How could he not have known? She gave him all the signals and now what the hell was she supposed to do. He had looked at her as if she'd grown a third head or something. "I shouldn't have said that," she began to ramble out loud nervously, "I thought you know but clearly you didn't and now I feel like an idiot and this is really awkward and you're looking at me lik-"she was cut off by Chuck pressing his lips against hers. He cupped her face, deepening the kiss with an intensity she had honestly had never felt before in her life. As zips came down and buttons were undone, the rest of her sentence and all rational thought left both their minds.

_You are who you really are when you think no one is looking but for me, someone always is. There is an exception, like in the darkness, where no one can see you unless they know that there's something to find. So when you find yourself between a rock and a hard place. When your hand is forced to make a decision, to sink or swim. That's when you have to decide if the impulse, the lack of hesitation was a good thing or if you just royally f*cked up!_

A/N: Thanks for reading. That's it for now. I'm planning to make this 6 maybe 7 chapters but anyways thoughts? This one, is for my dear friend MegamiTenchi, K, you awesome human you, Happy Birthday, DFTSFA!

REVIEWS = 3


	2. Something Unforgettable

**A/N: Hello again, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourite and alerted last time **** apologies for the super late update but I've been swamped…got more free time so I'll be updating more regularly. This is unbeta'd so forgive me (also, anyone interesting in helping PM me…) P. S memories are in italics! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am no Emily Giffin or Cecily Von Ziegeser or Stephanie Savage or Josh Schwartz and therefore do not own _Something Borrowed_ or _Gossip Girl_. Also, the legal stuff I got from _Legally Blonde_ as well as the end quote from a very good friend of mine _theafrikahnpoet_.

**Chapter 2: Something Unforgettable**

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you sweep off her feet _

_lead her up the stairwell…_

_Taylor Swift-White Horse_

_Memories are these divine things we pull out of our minds as we stumble across something that reminds us of a moment in the past. With time, they grow fuzzier and you forget things. The details of someone's face, names of once favourite things, some being forgotten altogether, almost as if they never happened. Some memories, few, are thought of with such clarity it's like you're right there and can remember exactly how it felt…_

Blair sighed, stirred from her sleep, stretching every limb. God, she hadn't slept that well in ages. A smile spread over her features and immediately dropped as her leg collided with something hard and solid. There was a man in her bed. A man that she recognised and hadn't seen that much of, ever, save for one (too many) dreams that she had because this was bad. Really, astronomically bad, her breathing accelerated and she began to hyperventilate just as the man in her bed stirred out of sleep as well. His eyes crinkled, shifting and adjusting to the light and then he looked at her and-

"BLAIR!" Serena's voice broke through her train of thought and she immediately shot out of bed but unfortunately, or not depending on how you look at it and from whose perspective, so did he. They both looked at the answering machine that was silent for a second before Serena carried on again. "Come on B, I know you're there! What the hell happened last night? I've called you like 15 times, Chuck didn't come home and…" At that they both froze, "…I think he might have cheated on me or something, probably not! I don't know? Just pick up the damn phone!" Blair blushed beet red and they both had the guiltiest expressions on their faces, deliberately avoiding eye contact.

"Oh my god! What did we just do? How could we have? Why did you even have to lean in and even-, you know what this is really awkward could you put your clothes back on?!" Blair faced the other way to let him change.

"Blair, look I know that was happened last night and I'll admit some of this morning was initiated by me but-"

"Please don't."

"Blair! Pick up the phone!"

"Chuck you have to go." She finally turned to look at him and then looked away again, turning her back from him, reaching for the phone," I can't do this to her, neither of us can do _this_ to her. Please just go."

Chuck sighed and left her apartment but not before turning and giving her that same look he did last night, while Blair picked up the phone without seeing him, putting on the fakest smile even though Serena couldn't see her.

"Hi S! Sorry I was asleep."

"It's okay, what happened to you anyways?"

"I was out cold, what's going on?"

"Do you know what happened to Chuck last night?"

"Uh," she scrambled her brain trying to think of something, "he went out with Nate they went to some sports bar and then I lost track of them."

"Oh, well I guess that's not that bad, I'll just have to see if his little sports bar story works out. I'll call you later. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

_They came back to her even though she didn't want them to. She was gazing at one of her old textbooks and it was like she was there all over again. Double checking that she had everything she needed and was prepared because Blair Waldorf was always prepared. This was her first day of law school and it had to be perfect. Checking that she had enough legal pad and pens she smiled at her desk, content. Eyes focused on the front of the lecture theatre and folding her arms nervously she accidentally pushed all four of her pens on the ground. Shit! Trying to find a way to get her leg underneath the chair below her, way below her, she tried to be subtle moving her legs around in different directions to drag at least one of them back to her with her foot. Huffing in annoyance she felt someone's presence next her and that's when she saw him. Her breathe caught in her throat as their eyes met. He had these beautifully caramel coloured eyes and these bow lips that were turned up into a smirk. Charcoal grey suit and a white shirt with brown Italian loafers, he gave her a look with this amused facial expression. For the first time in her life she had nothing to say, she just sat there, gapping at him. Naturally the only seat open would be the one on her right which is why he was standing next to her in the first place. He took his seat and silently looked at all her pens scattered on the floor then placed one of his pens on her desk. The lecturer began in a loud booming voice, "A legal education means you will learn to speak in a new language…"She looked at him helplessly, "Thank you but… what about you?" she said whispering to not draw attention to them. _

"_Don't worry about it, I'll just listen," he said leaning in too giving her a reassuring smile. With that, he turned his attention back to the front. After 50 minutes people began packing their belongings and stood to leave. Blair practically threw her belongings into her tote and caught him just as he was about to walk out the door. "Hey!" He stopped and turned to look at her and she couldn't help but think about how dangerously good looking he was with his sharp features and a jawline that was responsible for turning many women's heads._

"_I just wanted to say thank you for the pen," she said handing it back to him. She took it and when their fingers touched for a second, she felt it, something, but immediately she dismissed it. "Anytime…"he lifted an eyebrow waiting for her to give her name. _

"_Blair Waldorf."_

"_Blair," he said her name slowly like he was testing the way it sounded before he stretched out his hand._

"_I'm Chuck Bass." They shook hands again and this time they both felt it. Awkwardly dropping each other's hands they both turned to leave._

"_See you tomorrow."_

"_Okay." And with that they both walked off with smiles on their faces._

You're no good for me oh baby you're no good for me

Blair snapped out of her memory and picked up her ringing cellphone.

"Hey S! What's up?" She asked with an extra cheery tone to her voice.

"It's not S, it's me."

"Oh." Well that she wasn't expecting.

"What do you want Chuck?"

"To talk about last night, look I know-"

"Where's Serena?"

"What? She's getting food. Blair, just, we need to talk." She was starting to panic, she couldn't do this to her best friend.

"Look, let's just pretend it never happened okay." She said letting out a sigh.

"You can't expect me to just-"

"Chuck who are you talking to?" Serena asked him.

"Oh, just Blair." He said, desperately trying not to give anything away, hoping she didn't hear anything.

"Oh! Gimme the phone." Before he could even respond she took the phone from him and started talking. Blair was clutching her phone tightly, praying that Serena hadn't heard anything.

"Hey B! Sorry I forgot to call you back but it looks like Chuck's story worked out, he was with Nate last night and passed out."

"Oh that's great!" she said, trying not to sound too enthusiastic about this new turn of events but Serena carried on, chatting away in a way that only Serena does. What Blair didn't know is that Serena was walking further away from Chuck to say the next part. "But then he got all weird and guilty looking when he got back and started talking about how he wanted to tell me something."

"Oh? What did he say?" Blair's whole face dropped. This was getting messier by the second.

"I don't know, whatever. Okay I gotta go." Chuck walked behind her before she hung up and reminded her, "Don't forget to wish her a happy birthday."

"Yeah yeah," she said to him, now walking back into the restaurant with one arm wrapped around him and the other holding her phone to her ear, "Happy Birthday B, kiss kiss."

"Thanks. Can I just talk to Chuck quic-" with that she heard the dial tone. Crap!

* * *

The next day Blair woke up feeling more than a little uneasy about the predicament she had found herself in. Pulling on a Michael Kors, white 50s style shift dress with a headband on for old time's sake and wearing them with a pair of grey Jimmy Choos and a Hermes bag. She took a stroll leisurely to the bakery and mentally prepared herself for meeting with Serena today. Cake testing was the wedding duty of the day and fortunately for her, Chuck couldn't make it so she filled in for him. She couldn't help her thoughts straying to him. They had made such a mess things but under all that, the other night was just perfect and hey she did finally have birthday sex. Enough! She shook her head, forcing herself to stop this, she didn't have much time to think about it. After half an hour, Blair was just about ready to have some cake. They had discussed possible flavours and designs, how many tiers and all that before relenting, the baker gave a brief explanation of the four cakes as he placed each sample in front of them.

"Chocolate Red velvet with vanilla icing cake,"

"Lemon cake with white chocolate icing and piped pearls,"

"Chocolate cake with Fleur de Sel caramel filling or"

"The pink damask cake, a vanilla cake with pink fondant icing with gold swiss dots."

Blair looked at the impeccably made cakes, considering whether or not she wanted to devour them, whether she was even strong enough to. Serena caught her look, "Oh honey it's okay, no one is gonna care what you look like." With that Serena left to talk to the baker about her choice.

Blair had this strained facial expression that she was glad Serena hadn't seen. How tempting it had been to just polish off the rest of cake samples but her experience with bulimia just made her feel ashamed. She hadn't gone off the wagon in a long time, almost 6 years now. Without even realising it, she remembered the last time, the trigger and how it felt finding control in the porcelain bowl.

_Her and Chuck were in the library, killing themselves laughing._

"_Ok, okay, we have to get this right! Our exam is tomorrow! Okay so we've already gone through criminal law and how criminal offenses can be broken down into two general categories, malum in se: a dangerous crime, or malum prohibitum: a regulatory infraction." Blair said, feeling confident that she knew at least that section of the work._

"_Duty of breach is the only thing we haven't revised yet."_

"_Come on Chuck, we know this. Duty of breach is causation."_

"_And?" Chuck said, raising an eyebrow amused._

"_And?" Blair raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow, "What do you mean 'and?' am I forgetting something?"_

"_Yes you are Ms Wardolf," Chuck said scrunching up a ball of paper and throwing it at her playfully, "You forgot about damages."_

"_Damages! Crap I'm not going to remember this tomorrow." _

"_You will," Chuck said confidently, "just use a mnemonic: DBCD." He said while writing the letters out on a piece of paper._

_Blair looked at the paper before bursting out "Deliver by Christmas Day."_

_Chuck smirked giving her a look, "Don't blame Cameron Diaz." With that Blair burst out laughing at his ridiculous, continuing silently after she received another round of shushes from the other students in the library. She laughed so hard that there were tears in her eyes, one even falling down her cheek. Chuck just continued to look at her amused._

"_This isn't even that funny is it?" she said, her laughter, finally stopping._

"_No, not really," he replied giving her an odd look and leaning forward to wipe her tear. Her breath hitched and then he said softly, quietly, "How about, when we ace the exam, I buy us celebratory dinner?" and Blair just smiled._

* * *

_Blair had been theoretically been waiting for this moment for the past 5 days but technically, she had been waiting for it ever since they met. A date with notorious Chuck Bass! They had both passed their finals and now it was time for that dinner date. After stressing the whole day, she finally started to get ready two hours before, dressing meticulously in a deep green Elie Saab wrap dress paired with gold, Nicholas Kirkwood platform heels. Her hair was in tight curls and her make-up was flawless with her signature blood red lips. She walked into Gramercy Tavern and spotted him immediately just from the way he was dressed, matching her in his black Hugo Boss suit and a pocket square and bowtie the same colour as her dress with a white shirt. The restaurant was perfect, not too intimate with this relaxed vibe and amazing menu but Blair barely registered any of that all she saw was Chuck. He had this rare smile on his face as she walked to him and they sat across from each other, both checking each other out in a subtle way. _

_They had each other's full attention keeping eye contact and unconsciously leaning towards each other until shifting back when the waiter distracted them, asking for orders at various points throughout the night. Conversation flowed and they laughed and it was perfect. They spoke about everything from passing their finals with flying colours to plans for the summer. They were in the middle of a debate about the Middle East when Serena came through the door. Dressed in a Chanel LBD she looked as effortlessly stunning as ever. She walked straight towards us, ordering her drink on the way. Within a few minutes introductions were made and she had a Pimms cocktail in front of her._

"_So, you're Chuck."_

"_I am, you must be Serena."_

"_That I am" Blair just sat there anxiously hoping her two favourite people excluding Dan could get along. They chatted for a few minutes with Serena giving her all these looks and mouthing things like 'he's so gorgeous' when Chuck's attention was elsewhere. Blair tried not to be embarrassed but she couldn't help it and Serena saw that and being Serena tried to help with the best of intentions but ended up making it worse. _

"_Let's play a game," she looked at both of them, "ask Blair out on a real date instead of whatever _this _is". He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, so painfully uncomfortable with the idea that Blair decided to spare herself the disappointment of Chuck skirting his way out of it so she decided to help him instead._

"_Serena, stop! We're just friends." Chuck looked at her with this unreadable expression on his face and with that excuse Serena smirked trying to put him in a corner. _

"_Fine, then ask me out." She said, defiantly staring him down._

"_Are you always this obnoxious?"_

"_Yes." With that they both fell into this little bubble and forgot all about her. She watched them for a few moments as they were focused on each other, flirting when finally she decided she couldn't take it anymore._

"_I think I'm gonna head out." Surprisingly that's what got Chuck's attention and he looked at Blair again. "Do you want me to walk you out?"_

"_No, it's fine. You guys stay, have a good time" with that she smiled her polite society smile, turned and walked away, holding back her tears. When she got back home, she pulled open the fridge, face still full of tears and ate everything in sight. She just kept eating and eating, cutlery and the need for hunger long gone from her mind because she just wanted control, to know the outcome of something in her life. Before she knew it she was staring at the water in the toilet bowl, wondering if she was really going to do this again. She thought of all her sessions with Dr. Sherman and all the hard work she had put in to fight this but the she thought of Serena…and Chuck and she didn't even have to shove her finger down her throat. Her stomach churned on its own, she got on her knees and purged, hugging the porcelain bowl for another hour before crying herself to sleep. _

Some memories, few, are thought of with such clarity it's like you're right there and can remember exactly how it felt. Nostalgia drowning the heart while yesterday slips through your fingers.

**A/N: Reviews=love**


End file.
